plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Mai Liáng
Mai Liáng is a character on Plagued. She was created Aug. 3rd, 2012 by Freya and was accepted Aug. 6th, 2012 by Sober. She is an official Guardian of Eden Personality Mai’s a smartass, through and through. She is often times sarcastic and never takes things too seriously. This does not mean that she can’t, for if the opportunity arises she can in fact get in a “git r done pronto” mindset. It is just that these situations and times are rare and far between. The Vampyre is always very lax and casual, finding that being wound up tight is pointless and silly. What’s the point in being serious all the time? Life is short, so you should enjoy it. Well, technically she is immortal but there is a high likelihood that she will be killed and tortured by Satan forever, so she figures she ought to have as much fun as she possibly can. Mai, considering her sin, over-indulges in just about anything. Whether it be booze, food, sleep, dancing, playing around, or whatever. She’s constantly called a bad influence. While she may act completely carefree and even aloof, Mai does truly care about humanity and the lives of mortals. She will very willingly fight against the minions of Satan who were once her allies to save even just one human. There is something very endearing about humanity to Mai. While there is badness in humans, there is badness everywhere and there is also goodness. It is for this that she proudly serves as a Guardian of Eden, wishing to help save the human race from the evil clutches of that “prick Satan.” Unlike most Vampyres, she is not completely against turning humans into what she is, especially if it will save their life. Mai was born with an insatiable hunger since her primary sin was Gluttony, so it does not seem like as big of a deal to her as it does to most. This does not mean that Mai will just turn any mortal into an immortal all willy-nilly. But if she saw a dying human on the road, the woman would feel compassionate and offer them the life of a Vampyre. Of course, she will most certainly take them under her wing, since she knows the path is not an easy one. History Never being evil at heart, Mai really was a failed Overmind from the start. It must have been a glitch in her design because right after she was “born,” the female found the screams of pain and horror from the mortals intolerable (and not just because of her sensitive hearing.) The fear she was supposed to instill in them revolted her and she wanted to take no part in it. She quickly grew compassionate and had no interest in hurting humanity. If anything, she wanted to save it. What did these humans ever do to Satan that they deserved to die so horribly and suffer? They should be able to live their lives, have fun, get drunk, party, eat all they want, do whatever the hell they want… Why should she stop them? She only served under Satan for maybe a month or so. Possibly only a few weeks even. Time is of no consequence to Mai and she never keeps track of it. Once she turned away from Satan and became a Vampyre, the female mostly went around and did what she did as an Overmind: relax, have as much fun as she possibly could, eat, drink, dance, basically whatever the hell she wanted. Along with those activities, she would save any humans that she saw get in danger. When she discovered that this place called “Safe Haven” was being created to refuge humans, Mai immediately took interest. While she enjoyed doing whatever she wanted whenever she wanted, the woman felt that she ought to do something to try and help humanity more. What could possibly be a better cause than help out this new cause and formation of a refuge, right? The Vampyre went to the Leader of Safe Haven who was building it up and she became a part of the Guardians of Eden. Now, while she still has her fun, Mai also does what she can and follows whatever orders she is given to keep the citizens of Safe Haven safe. For the last year, Mai has kept a human female named Alaina under her wing. She saved the teen from an Overmind and his Lessers. Since the girl had nowhere to go since her family and friends were killed, the supernatural has taken her in and been caring for her. While it is not necessarily completely evident since the Vampyre is so sarcastic all of the time, she truly does care for the mortal and sees her like a little sister or daughter, wanting to keep her safe from the minions of Satan and anyone who could potentially hurt her. Even though she is very lax, if anyone tried to lay a harmful hand on Alaina, Mai would kill them without remorse. Alaina is probably the closest person to the Vampyre and she will do anything to ensure her safety. The girl is one of the only things Mai is serious about (although she still acts aloof and carefree around Alaina.) Category:Vampyres Category:Active Category:Females Category:Characters